Changing
by bbysbrth
Summary: Aku baru tersadar, kalau hubungan yang kita jalani adalah salah. Aku akan berubah meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan kebencian yang telahku buat. - Wonwoo. #WonCoups #WonCheol #Meanie #Minwon #SEVENTEEN #Wonwoo #Scoups #Seungcheol #Mingyu


**This fanfiction is all about mine(?)**

 **Ini hasil karya ku sendiri, mantap. Masih _prolog,_ ini yaoi.**

 **Kalau nggak suka, silahkan pergi. Aku nggak maksa sih mau baca atau nggak, ini cuma hasil dari keisengan akibat nge galau tadi malam.**

 **Cast;**

 **\- Jeon Wonwoo**

 **\- Choi Seungcheol**

 **\- Kim Mingyu**

 **and more othercast; SEVENTEEN.**

 **Ini Woncoups, nikmatin aja dulu alurnya, siapa tau akhirnya Meanie? hehehe.**

 **SELAMAT MENIKMATI!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berubah. Memutuskan untuk berubah setelah kejadian tadi berlangsung, tidak ada harapan lagi. Aku berubah menjadi membencinya, walaupun rasanya sakit, aku akan merubah semua rasa sayang menjadi benci itu sendiri secara perlahan.

Memang mungkin rasanya tidak gampang setelah hidup bersama selama satu tahun. Tapi aku akan mencoba membencinya, membenci lelaki yang sudah menjadi selingkuhanku itu beberapa bulan terakhir.

Aku ingin membencinya karena aku tidak mau egois, lelaki itu bahkan bukan siapa siapaku. Ia hanya seorang kekasih dari orang lain, yang jelas jelas mereka ada ikatan. Sementara aku? Hanya remaja yang ingin dimanjakan, aku bersifat egois, kekanak-kanakan, terlalu murah.

Aku siapa?

Aku memang pernah ada sebagian dalam hidupnya, tapi sangat dulu. Keadaan sekarang dan dulu, berbeda bukan? Dulu aku memang segala-galanya, bahkan ia tidak mau aku terluka. Tapi sekarang, ia sudah berani mengatakan hal yang tidak langsung bahwa ia telah lelah denganku.

Katakan saja aku bagian dari egois, berengsek dan munafik.

Aku berkata pada orang lain tentangnya, bahwa aku tidak mencintainya, aku hanya kasihan padanya.

Tapi nyatanya apa sekarang? Bahkan aku semakin takut akan kehilangan dirinya, seperti kehilangan seluruh jiwaku.

Tetapi aku terlalu malu untuk bilang pada mereka bahwa aku mencintai lelaki yang menjadi selingkuhanku ini. Bukankah aku sangat munafik? Silahkan tertawa jika ingin.

Aku tahu bahwa aku telah menjadi munafik karena itu.

Aku egois karena ingin mendapatkan lelaki itu seluruhnya tanpa memikirkan kekasihnya dan kekasihku sendiri, aku seseorang yang berengsek karena menduakan kekasihku, menyusahkan lelaki itu, memaksanya untuk menduakan kekasihnya.

Benar, bukan?

Aku sangat mencintainya, maka aku ingin membencinya. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkannya. Aku akan kembali kesisi kekasihku setelah aku berhasil membenci dan juga dibenci. Walaupun aku tau, cinta lelaki itu lebih besar dari kekasihku sendiri.

Tapi, bagaimana pun, kekasihku itu sudah terjalin dalam ikatan bersamaku bukan? Aku akan memilih setia padanya, kembali kepadanya. Tidak pada lelaki itu- selingkuhanku.

Aku salah telah menyetujui keinginan paling gila saat itu, bahwa aku akan dengannya dan tetap seperti ini, saling mencintai tanpa hambatan. Bahkan aku memintanya menikahkan ku dengan gila, sedikit memaksanya dan akhirnya ia mau.

Tapi sekarang aku sadar, kembali ke awal, bahwa aku bukan siapa siapanya lagi.

Aku tidak berhak menuntutnya lagi. Aku sudah sadar bahwa ia mencoba menerima keadaan dengan kekasihnya itu dan juga aku. Tapi aku semakin sadar saat ucapan yang ia lontarkan barusan, bahwa ia ingin pergi dari kami, kami.. aku dan juga kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku akan mencari kebahagiannya, aku ingin ia bahagia tanpa paksaan._

 _Maka dari itu, aku telah memutuskan memilih untuk membencinya sebagaimana dan seberapa besar kami saling mencintai, lebih dari kekasih masing-masing._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah hehehe. Ini beneran iseng, kalau banyak yang mau lanjut aku lanjut, kalau nggak ya, yaudah wassalam. Hehe. Sekalian, siapa yang mau beri ide buat kelanjutannya, PM aja yaaa.**

 ** _AYO TEBAK ITU, SIAPA YANG NGOMONG MAU NYERAH HEHEHEHEHEHEHHE._**

 **OH YA,**

 **Dan untuk genrenya bingung juga aku. Masih bingung, soalnya kegalauan aku gatau sampe kapan huhu.**

 **Makasih udah mau sempetin baca cerita tida jelas ini huhu, aku cinta kalian**

 **UDAH DEH HEHE.**

 **Jangan lupa review yaa!**


End file.
